Crucify my love
by Glutamato de Sodio
Summary: Quién diria que Shido es un timido y un despistado? A tal grado de que Yayoi fue la que tuvo que dar el primer paso.. Vieja historia, que reescribí y la vuelvo a publicar porque quise n.n


SHIDO'S POV 

Todos los días es lo mismo.. me levanto, me siento en mi escritorio a beber café y leer las mentiras que escriben esos "periodistas" en el periódico para llamar l atención de la gente..

Realmente me cansa este trabajo.. ayer tuve mas de 7 casos de bleed's en la ciudad.. eso si que me dejo cansado.

Debería tomar unas vacaciones, sii.. ¿Por qué no? No suelo descansar mucho, lo que mas me merezco son vacaciones. Salir lejos de este país, ¿Con quién iré? ¿Yo sólo? No.. debo ir con alguien.. ¿Pero quién?

Liho salió de vacaciones con unos amigos al sur del país, a Guni la voy tener que llevar de todas maneras.. y Yayoi? Ella esta aquí, podría ser.. pero.. ¿Me atreveré a pedírselo?.. espera Shido.. Que.. Qué cosas dices?? Cómo esta eso de que si me atreveré a pedírselo? ¿Será acaso que me gusta? No no no.. que cosas digo.. ella es mi compañera de trabajo, mi proveedora de sangre, hasta donde yo recuerdo le he dado muchas demostraciones de pasión, pero solo eso.. la pasión y el amor son cosas diferentes.. Ohh shit.. creo que en realidad si estoy enamorado de Yayoi.. ahora que haré? (

YAYOI'S POV 

Vaya, que feos estan ya estos sillones.. tal vez debería cambiarles el color.. Claro, si es que a Shido no le molesta.. ese Shido.. de seguro se molestara si mando a tapizar los sillones sin pedirle permiso.

Volteo lentamente mi mirada hacia su escritorio donde esta él con su taza de café y disimulando que lee el periódico.. Me pregunto por qué?.. ¿Por qué disimula que lo lee?? ¿Cree acaso que no me voy a dar cuenta?? Pues que equivocado esta.. me doy cuenta de toodo lo que hace, lo tengo bien vigilado al muy perro.. Mm.. ¿Qué pendejadas estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué quisiera YOtener vigilado a Shido?

Estoy empezando a sentir algo muy raro en el estomago.. como un escalofrió.. Ay no, eso no.. No me puede gustar Shido! O si? .. No no Yayoi ¿Qué cosas dices?? El amor no es bueno para mi.. solo me lastima..

Definitivamente no puedo aceptarlo.. no puedo aceptar que estoy enamorada de Shido Tatsuhiko..

SHIDO'S POV 

Puedo sentir los ojos de Yayoi puestos en mi.. pero definitivamente no volteare.. si si.. eso haré, me haré el difícil y seguiré así, esperare primero una reacción de ella, y si no hay nada cuando yo considere que me canse de hacerme el difícil, se lo diré.. le diré que la amo..

Pero.. que madres estoy diciendo?? Ella es una mujer hermosa, de seguro tiene varios pretendientes, quien quite y hasta novio tiene.. Si, eso es.. de seguro es uno de esos tipos millonarios y rubios que tienen un Cadillac.. en resumen.. un "mister mundo".

Maldición.. los celos duelen.. mejor tomo café, el café es delicioso jeje..

Procedo a acercar la taza de café a mi boca, y todo para darme cuenta que ya se me acabo.

Me levanto lentamente de mi escritorio y me dirijo a la cocina por un poco mas de ese oscuro elixir..

Llegue a la cocina, con mi mano derecha tomo la cafetera y me decido a servirme un poco mas.. vaya que estoy confundido, nunca me había sentido así antes, desearía poder decírselo.. pero creo que es muy pronto, mejor esperare..

Aunque creo que a "mister mundo" no le agradara mucho que el compañero de trabajo de su novia le diga que le ama.

Estos celos ya hacen que sienta que mi mano se quema.. cielos.. en verdad se quema.. volteo mi mirada rápidamente hacia mi mano y me doy cuenta que me excedí con el café.. si seré despistado..

¿A Yayoi le gustaran los despistados?.. no me lo digan.. sigo con mis estupideces..

No cabe duda que el amor atonta a la gente )

Mejor limpio el café que derrame en la barra.. Listo.. quedo rechinante de limpio D

Ahora me dirijo a sentar a mi escritorio a seguir disimulando que leo el periódico.. de seguro Yayoi cree que en realidad lo estoy leyendo.

Me siento en la cómoda silla de piel australiana y tomo el periódico para seguir disimulando leerlo..

YAYOI'S POV 

Sigo observando a Shido.. en verdad que es sexy.. lo admito.. pero vaya que es malo disimulando que lee el periódico, no puedo dejar de preguntarme una y otra vez por que disimula que lo lee??.

Hoy casi no me ha hablado, solo para decirme "buenos días" .. ¿Estará enojado?

Pero.. ¿Qué fue lo que hice? O será que.. ¿Esta enamorado de otra?? Eso debe ser!

Se consiguió una novia.. debe de ser una de esas tipas rubias y millonarias, toda una "miss universo" estúpida tipa.. ¿quién se cree al quitarme a mi hombre? .. Espera Yayoi.. ya estas con las estupideces de nuevo?.

Yo nunca diría "mi hombre" ohh, me estoy rebajando, la culpa la tiene la "miss universo" por entrometerse en mis pensamientos, bueno que importa.. le diré a Shido que lo amo, no me importa la reacción que pueda tener al decírselo, me sentiré mejor.

Me levanto lentamente del sillón y me dirijo a su escritorio.. he llegado.

Me paro enfrente del escritorio y empiezo a sentir algo aun desconocido para la ciencia en mi hermoso estomago.

Shido siente mi presencia y voltea a verme con una mirada algo extraña en el.. hasta podría jurar que esta sonrojado.

La taza de café que sostenía en su mano derecha empieza a derramar su contenido en su ropa.

Si será despistado.. nunca me gustaron los despistados.. pero por ser él se lo paso )

El derrame de café provoco que el vampiro se levantare de su silla rápidamente, que por cierto debería cambiarla por otra.. es demasiada incomoda además de tener un pésimo estilo.

Tome una servilleta del escritorio e intente limpiar el café de la ropa de Shido, el cual seguía viéndome de esta manera tan rara..

**Yayoi:** ¿Estas bien?

**Shido:** si.. solo que se me derramo el café..

**Yayoi:** ten mas cuidado..

Shido sonríe levemente..

**Shido:** Trataré

Yayoi no puede evitarlo y también sonríe.. ambos se sonrojan un poco.

'...' silencio mortal..

**Yayoi:** Shido.. quería decirte algo.. –sonaba preocupada-

**Shido:** ¿qué..? ¿qué cosa? –confundido-

Yayoi dudo por un momento decírselo, pero no pudo evitarlo y lo soltó.

**Yayoi:** -mirando hacia abajo- yo.. te amo x//x

En eso la bella Yayoi se sintió mareada..

Al parecer Shido noto que su amado estaba mareada, la recogió en sus brazos antes de que cayera al piso y la recostó en uno de los sillones que Yayoi odiaba tanto.

Pasaron solo unos minutos para que Yayoi despertara, cuando lo hizo lo primero que vio fue a Shido observándola de esa manera tan extraña y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.. pero a ella no le importo y tomo la mano de este.

'...' se podía escuchar a uno que otro grillo silvestre recitar su canción.

**Shido:** yo.. también.. te amo Yayoi o.o! –estaba muy muy nervioso-

La susodicha se sonrojaba aun mas..

**Shido:** -cambiando repentinamente su tono de voz- ... no puedo creerlo Yayoi!

**Yayoi:** -preocupada- ¿Qué no puedes creer?

**Shido:** -indignado- que engañes a tu novio de esa manera!

**Yayoi:** O.o novio? De que estas hablando/

**Shido:** no lo niegues! Yo se que tu tienes un novio dueño de un Cadillac –parecía estar muy seguro de si mismo-

**Yayoi:** ehmm no.. no se de que me hablas corazón, yo no tengo novio.. oye oye.. tu eres el que tiene novia! –molesta-

**Shido:** -confundido- ¿? Novia? Yo? .. no..

**Yayoi:** ah no?

**Shido:** no..

**Yayoi:** ósea que eres soltero..? –sonriendo-

**Shido:** Bueno si..

**Yayoi:** wow...

**Shido:** -sonriendo- te gustaría quitarme mi soltería?

**Yayoi:** -mas que roja- ehmm.. seria un honor..

Este par se acerco demasiado el uno al otro, y en menos de 5 segundos ya se estaban besando, que tiernos )

FIN 


End file.
